twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse movie quotes
Quotes from the ''Eclipse'' film. Please note the format in page and try to use it when adding new quotes or editing already created ones. Bella Swan *"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice. (Edward kisses her, therefore distracting her). ''You know I got an English final. I need to focus."'' * (To Edward) "Edward...she's found us..." * (To Edward) "By lying to me?" * (To Edward) "I have to figure out what to tell people.. why I won't be home for Christmases.. why I won't visit.. why they'll never see me again..." * (To Edward) "Why are you so against me becoming like you?" * (To Edward) "Be honest with me.. there's more..." * (To Edward) "Edward, don't do this." * (To Jacob) "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." * (To Edward after he has asked her to marry him) "I can't, I have to be back at 4." * (To Jacob) "I don't wanna lose you!" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, just go, okay?" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, what are you doing?" * (To Carlisle) "An army of vampires?" * (To Rosalie) "Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." * (To Rosalie) "What? That's ridiculous." * (To Edward) "From where I come from, at my age, it's the way someone says 'I just got knocked up'." * (To Emmett) "I punched a werewolf in the face." * (To Charlie) "Okay dad. Please just don't worry about that. Edward is ... old school." * (To Charlie) "Oh my god. Dad, I'm a virgin." * (To Jacob during the graduation party) "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." * (To Jacob) "Jacob, kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me!" * (To Edward) "You know I've got an English final." * (To Jane/Volturi) "The date is set." * (To Jacob) "Til' my heart stops beating" * (To Jacob) "Lose the grin Jacob, we're just going for a ride." * (To Charlie) "I was just with Jake." * (To Jacob) "''But... you, why haven't you called me back?" * (To Jacob) "I have TONS!" * (To Jacob) "Is this a good idea?" * (To Jacob) "I am the vampire girl, remember?" * (To Jacob) "C'mon, don't be such a guy!" * (To Jacob on Sam) "So Sam dumped Leah for Emily?!" * (To Edward) "I know, I smell like a dog! Sorry." * (To Jacob) "You knew this was gonna happen!" * (To Edward) "Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have..." * (To Alice) "Yeah, that's what you said last time." * (To Edward) "Edward, you have to trust me." * (To Rosalie) "I understand that that's what you want. But I'm never gonna want anything more than Edward." * (To Rosalie) "My life is not miserable. It's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect." * (To Jacob) "Well, I'm not a wolf. I can't imprint." * (To Edward) "You knew he was listening?!" * (To Edward) "Alice's vision...." * (To Edward in a surprised voice) "Victoria..." * (To Edward) "I have to focus." * (To Edward) "Change me then." * (To Edward) "It was never a choice between you and Jacob. It was a choice between who I should be, and who I am." * (To Edward) "Edward! I have.. Until Graduation to see him and then I'll be one of you, and he'll hate me forever." * (To Edward) "There's a bed!!!" * (To Edward) "I love you." Edward Cullen * (To Bella) “''I'm from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated, back then. And if I would have met you back then, I would have courted you. Would've had taken chaperon stolls and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission, I would've got down on knee and I would've presented you with a ring. This was my mother's. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" * (To Bella) “''I'll protect you, no matter what.” * (To Bella) “''After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved.” * (To Bella) “''I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, I don't... but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I'll ever do.” * (To Bella) “''You'll always be my Bella. My Bella just less fragile.” * (To Bella) “''We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while.. Unexplained disappearances.. killings.” * (To Bella) “''Doesn't he own a shirt?!” * (To Jacob) “''If you ever touch her against her will again....” * (To Bella) “''I'm not leaving you here defenseless.” * (To Jacob) “''Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words.” * (To Jacob) “''Just leave.. now.” * (To Bella) “''It's starting.” * (To Jacob) “''If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might actually like you.” * (To Bella) “''Bella, stop trying to take your clothes off?” * (To Bella) “''Not tonight.” * (To Bella) “''I do trust you, it's him I don't trust.” * (To Bella) “'' Bella, From where I came from, it is the way someone says ‘I love You.’”'' * (To Bella) “''I think you'll find the vampire human divorce rate a little lower. Just marry me.” * (To Bella) “''If I asked you to stay in the car would you?.........Of course not.” * (To Bella) “''There's no rush.” * (To himself and the Cullens) “''It has to be the Volturi!” * (To Victoria) “''You won't get a chance like this again. You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into NOTHING.” * (To Jacob) “''Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts?” * (To Bella) “''You love him.” * (To Jane/Volturi) “''If you would've arrived half an hour ago, you would've have fulfilled your purpose.” * (To Jane/Volturi) “''Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her.” * (To Edward) “ Okay I will if you marry me. It's called a compromise.” * (To Bella) “''It seems only fair that I be represented as well.” * (To Bella) “''I love you.” * (To Bella) “''You will always be my Bella.” * (To Bella) “I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you. Not if I live a hundred thousand years.” * (To Bella) “''Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – point of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn’t see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.” Jacob Black * (To Bella) “''I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating.” * (To Edward) “''Did you lie to get her out of town too?” * (To Bella) “''I can give you more than him.” * (To Bella) “''That should have been our first kiss.” * (To Bella) “''Nothing else matters.” * (To Bella) “''It makes me sick! Better you really be dead than to be one of them!” * (To Edward) “''You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are.” * (To Edward) “''Fine, and she will.” * (To Edward) “''She has a right to know. She is the one the red-head wants” * (To Edward) “''She's not sure what she wants.” * (To Bella) “''You need to hear the truth Bella, understand all your options. And you need to know...that I'm in love with you. And I want you to pick me instead if him.” * (To Bella) “''We're in, as long as we get to kill some vampires.” * (To Edward) “''I'm here to warn you...” * (To Bella) “''Hey, Beautiful.” * (To Bella about Seth) “''And slowest!” * (To Edward) “''And lets face it, I am hotter than you''” * (To Charlie Swan, awkwardly) “''I kissed Bella... and she broke her hand... punching my face... total misunderstanding.” * (To Edward) “''If you weren't planning to suck the life out of the girl I love I might... no, not even then.” * (To the Cullen Family) “''Hold up. What damn army?” * (To Bella) “''Not before you...you even lived! Or before I could even...” * (To Bella on Edward and the Cullens) “''Bella, they aren't even alive!” * (To Bella) “''You would warm up faster if you took your clothes off. Survival one-oh-one.” * (To Bella) “''I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would be easy as breathing with me.” *(To Bella) “''Hold on tight.” *(To Edward on Bella) “''I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering!” *(To Bella) “''Feel that? Flesh, blood and warmth.” *(To Bella) “''I had ... nothing to say.” *(To Bella) “''You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella, or say good-bye to anyone. I can give you more than him.” *(To Bella on Edward) “''Well damn... he's better than I thought...” *(To Bella on Leah) “''Fun, isn't she?” *(To the Pack) “''Okay you can shut up now.” *(To Bella) “''It's not a chick thing. Um... It's the 'triangle' thing.” *(To Bella) “''You're... still you.” *(To Bella) “''YOUR MARRYING HIM?!” *(To Bella) “''NOT IN A MONTH!” *(To Edward) “ Dude... you do not want to start comparing stinks''” *(To Bella) “''Technically, you're a council meeting crasher. See all the council leaders. My dad. Quil's Grandpa and Sue Clearwater. She took over from harry when he died.” *(To Edward) “''I'm here to warn you... if your kind step on our land, again...” *(To Bella) “''You can love more than one person, Bella. I've seen it.” *(To Charlie) “''I tried to kiss her and she punched me in the face!” *(To Carlisle) “''As long as we get to kill some vampires.” *(To Bella) “I'm done! I am so done!” The Volturi *'Demetri:' (To Volturi Group) “''They've already drawn... too much attention.” *'Felix:' (To Volturi Group) “''So has our inaction. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness.” *'Jane:' (To Felix) “''Let them.” *'Felix:' (To Volturi Group) “''Maybe we should consult with Aro.” *'Jane:' (To Felix, while causing him pain) “''Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide.” *'Alec:' (To Jane) “''Then decide, sister, it's time.” *'Jane: (To Alec) “''Yes it is.” *'Jane: (To Volturi Group) “''Either we let them do what they were created for...or we end them. Decisions, decisions...” *'Jane: (To the Cullens) “'' Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact.” *'Jane: (To Carlisle) “''I doubt that.” *'Alec: (To the Cullens) "It appears we missed an entertaining fight.” *'''Jane: (To Alec/the Cullens) “''Yes, it isn't often we're rendered unnecessary.” *'Jane:' (To Edward) “''Pity.” *'Jane:' (To Edward) “''The Volturi don't give second chances.” *'Jane: (To Bella/the Cullens) “''Keep that in mind.” *'Jane: (To Bella) “''Caius will be interested to know she's still human.” *'Jane:' (To Cullens about Bree) “''You missed one.” *'Jane: '(To Esme while torturing Bree) “''I know.” *'Jane:' (To Felix) “''Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home.” Others *'Carlisle: '(To Alice about Victoria) “'' Are you sure this is where you saw her?” *'Alice:' (To Carlisle) “''She's almost here.” *'Alice: '(To Cullens) “''On your left!” *'Carlisle:' (to the Cullens, and Bella) “''Someone's creating an army.” *'Carlisle:' (To Jacob): “''This means an ugly fight, with lives lost.” *'Alice:' (to Bella): “''No. They're coming here.” *'Rosalie:' (to Bella) “''Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn''” *'Rosalie:' (to Bella): “''You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong!” *'Rosalie:' (to Bella): “''I was a bit theatrical back then...” *'Rosalie:' (to Bella) “''There will always be one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll kill for... blood''” *'Renée:' (to Bella): “''You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets. I just wanna make sure you're making the right choices for you. Because one day you're gonna have to live with them.” *'Alice:' (To Bella): “''Me, he likes” *'Carlisle:' (To Jacob) “''Newborns, our kind.” *'Charlie:' (To Bella): “''He's old fashioned huh? Is that code for something or....?” *'Emmett:' (To Bella) “''Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella?” *'Emmett: (To Bella) “''Something to look forward to...” *'Esme: '(To Jane) “''You don't have to do that, she'll tell you everything you want to know” *'''Jessica: (At graduation) “''When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president… or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked us again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we’ve grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how ‘bout this: who the hell knows?! This isn’t the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy ‘cause there’s no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. And change it again, because nothing's permanent… So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won’t have to guess. We’ll know.” *'Seth:' (To Bella): “''Coolest, Bestest, Brightest.” *'Charlie Swan: '(To Bella) “''This is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom... judiciously.” *'Victoria: (To Riley) “'' You don't trust me!” *'Riley: '(To Victoria) “''With my life.” *'''Bree: (To Riley) “''What did you do to me?” *'Riley: (To Edward) “''You're Dead''” *'''Jasper: (To Emmett) “''Don't hold back.” *'Emmett': (To Jasper) “''Not in my nature!” *'Jasper': (To Emmett) “''Never lose focus.” *'Paul (To Leah) “''Give it a rest, Leah.” *'Leah '(To Bella) “''If you're here to torture Jacob more, please feel free to leave.” *'''Leah “''I could have handled it.” *'Riley: (To Newborns) “''What did I say about keeping a low profile!” *'Riley: '(To newborns) “''Something's coming... something bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't control yourselves, we're all going to die.” *'Riley: '(To newborns) “''What's done is done. Just clean up after yourselves.” *'Riley: '(To Victoria) “''I am going to bring an end to the Cullen Clan.” *'Alice: '(To Jasper) “''You kept me waiting long enough.” *'Jasper: '(To Alice) “''My apologizes, ma'am” *'Victoria: '(To Newborn Vampire) “''Welcome to the army.” *'Riley: (To Victoria) “''Victoria! Victoria!” *'Jasper: (To Emmett) “''Never turn your back on your enemy.” *'Jasper: (To the Cullens and Wolves) “''The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett!” *'Jasper:' (To Bella) “''Well just your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, and drive 'em crazy.” *'Jasper: '(To Bella) “''I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings.” *'Dr. Carlisle Cullen: (To Alice) “''This could turn into a bloodbath.” *'Rosalie Hale: (to Bella): “''They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be.” *'Jasper Hale': “''They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge.” Dialogue Jacob talking about imprinting Jacob: “''Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it’s not gravity holding you to the planet - it’s her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything... be anything for her.” '''Bella:' “''Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on someone?” '''Jacob:' “''You’d know if I had. I'd just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts.” '''Bella:' “''So for now you're still you.” '''Jacob:' “''And you're still you.” '''Bella:' “''Yeah, until graduation.” '''Jacob:' “''Graduation?” '''Bella:' “''You knew this was gonna happen.” '''Jacob:' “''Not in a month. I mean not before you've... you've even lived. Or before I could. For a second, just a second I thought... but he's got his hooks in you so deep...” '''Bella:' “''I decided this, not him.” '''Jacob:' “''Bella, they're not even alive. It makes me sick. Better you really be dead than one of them.” '''Bella:' “''...I can't believe you said that. Edward was right, I shouldn't have come.” '''Jacob:' “''Bella come on, please...I'm sorry.” ---- On Bella being Switzerland and Wolf-Vampire compromising '''Jacob:' “''Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We’ll handle it from here.” '''Edward:' “''We don’t need you to handle anything or anyone.” '''Jacob:' “''I couldn't care less what you need.” '''Edward:' “''All right, we're done here.” '''Jacob:' “''No, you’re done here.” '''Bella:' “''Stop! I’m tired of this. From now on, I’m Switzerland, OK?” ---- Edward's reason for not wanting to change Bella '''Bella:' “''I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won’t be home for Christmases. Why I won’t visit... Why they’ll never see me again.” '''Edward:' “''After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved.” '''Bella:' “''Why are you so against me becoming like you?” '''Edward:' “''I’ve already told you.” '''Bella:' “''Be honest with me. There's more.” '''Edward:' “''I know the consequences of this choice you’re making. I’ve lived through it, and to let you suffer that… You believe I have a soul, but I don’t. But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I’ll ever do.” '''Bella:' "I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different. Like I wouldn't be...warm, I wouldn't smell the same." Edward: "You'll always be my Bella. My Bella just less fragile." ---- Jacob confessing his love to Bella Jacob: “''You need to hear the truth Bella, understand all your options. And you need to know...that I’m in love with you. And I want you to choose me instead of him.” '''Bella:' “''I thought you understood. I don’t feel that way for you.” '''Jacob:' “''Well, I don’t buy it.” '''Bella:' “''What don’t you buy? That’s how I feel.” '''Jacob:' “''You feel something else for me. You just won’t admit it. So, I’m not giving up. I’m gonna fight for you until your heart stops beating.” '''Bella:' “''Well, then you’re not gonna have to fight for long.” '''Jacob:' “''You’re rushing into it because you’re afraid you’ll change your mind.” '''Bella:' “''No, I’m not. I know what I what.” '''Jacob:' “''You wouldn’t have to change for me, Bella. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can’t even kiss you without hurting you. Bella's hand to his chest Feel that? Flesh, and blood, and warmth.” ---- Jacob taking Bella back to Charlie after she broke her hand '''Bella:' “''Edward?!” '''Edward:' “''If you ever touch her against her will again!” '''Bella:' “''Don't do this!” '''Jacob:' “''She's not sure what she wants.” '''Bella:' “''Don't do this here!” '''Edward:' “''Let me give you a clue: ‘wait for her to say the words!’''” Jacob: “''Fine, and she will.” '''Bella:' “''Jacob, just go, okay?” '''Charlie:' “''Hey, hey, hey, easy guys, easy, let's take it down a notch. Alright. What's going on?” '''Jacob:' “''I kissed Bella. And she broke her hand. Punching my face. Total misunderstanding.” ---- While Jacob carries Bella '''Jacob:' "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?" Bella: "He's doing it for me, okay?" Jacob: "Whatever. Just tell me the plan." Jasper: "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here." Bella: "Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents." Edward: "Your stench, however, is revolting." Jacob: "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks." Bella: "What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Jacob: "Done." Edward: "This is not a good idea." Jasper: "Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near his...odor." Bella: "Okay, let's just try." Jacob: "Odor'' de wolf, comin' up."' Edward: "Run." runs while carrying Bella Jacob: “''So, you gonna ask me to sit out of the fight too? Or don't you care about my safety?” '''Bella:' “''Of course I care, but you'd say no.” '''Jacob:' “''So, I won't have a choice anyways. Since I let Sam be Alpha male, I gotta live with the shots he calls.” '''Bella:' “''Since you let Sam be Alpha?” '''Jacob:' “''I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be its their leader.” '''Bella:' “''Wow. Chief Jacob.” '''Jacob:' “''Optted out. But every choice has its consequences. Some more than others.” '''Bella:' “''Don’t start. Everybody makes choices, you're just gonna have to accept mine.” '''Jacob:' “''But you can love more than one person at a time. I’ve seen it with Sam and Emily and Leah.” '''Bella:' “''Well, I’m not a wolf, I can’t imprint.” '''Jacob:' “''It has nothing to do with imprinting, it has to do with feeling something for somebody. And I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel, physically. I make you nervous.” '''Bella:' “''Jake…''” Jacob: “''Don’t worry, I promised I wouldn't kiss you again until you asked.” '''Bella:' “''You gonna be keeping that promise for a while, Chief.” '''Jasper:' "All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work." Edward: "Great." ---- The Proposal Edward: “''I’m from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I met you back then, I would have courted you. Would’ve taken chaperoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two but only after asking your father’s permission, I would've got down on one knee and I would’ve presented you with a ring. This is my mother’s. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” '''Bella:' “''Yes.” ---- The tent scene '''Edward:' "I should have chosen a site lower down." Bella: "No, it's fine. I'm okay." Edward: "What can I do?" Jacob: "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on." Edward: "Forget it." Jacob: "She may need her toes someday. And let's face it... I'm hotter than you. (Edward grab him on the right shoulder) Get your hand off me!" Edward: "Get your hands off her!" Bella: "Don't fight." Jacob: "She gets sick, it's on you. Wow! You're freezing, Bella. Relax, you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off." Bella: "Jake." Jacob: "Survival one on one." Edward: “''Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?” '''Jacob:' “''I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don’t I? What? Are you doubting her feelings for you? Nice, so picking through my brain's okay. But, letting me read yours. . .forget it. Look, I know she’s in love with you.” '''Edward:' “''Oh, good.” '''Jacob:' “''But she’s in love with me too. She just won’t admit it to herself.” '''Edward:' “''Well, I can’t tell if you’re right.” '''Jacob:' “''Then let me ask you something, if she chooses me…''” Edward: “''She won’t.” '''Jacob:' “''If she did, would you try to kill me?” '''Edward:' “''That’s an intriguing idea...but no. I couldn't hurt her like that.” '''Jacob:' “''So you'd just turn her into a blood sucking demon like you.” '''Edward:' “''I don’t want that. I never wanted that.” '''Jacob:' “''So stop her.” '''Edward:' “''I tried. I left.” '''Jacob:' “''But you gave up too quickly. If you’d stay away for another 6 months, I could have made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are.” '''Edward:' “''I have considered that. I know you can protect her, but you can give her a life, a human life. That’s all I want for her.But, I'm not. I’m not gonna force her into anything ever again. The last time I tried, it almost killed us both.” '''Jacob:' “''Yeah, that I remember. When you thought she was gone, that you'd lost her. How did you… cope?” '''Edward:' “''There are no words, but I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, Jacob. This may sound odd but I’m glad you’re here.” '''Jacob:' “''You mean, 'as much as I’d love to kill you, I’m glad she’s warm', right?” '''Edward:' “''If we weren’t natural enemies, and you weren’t trying to steal my reason for existing, I might actually like you.” '''Jacob:' “''Well, if you weren’t planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love, I might. . .no. Not even then. But she could still change her mind, you know?” '''Edward:' “''Then, I’d let her go.” ---- Morning after the tent scene '''Bella:' "Fine, Hi Seth. Where's Jacob? Did he already..." Edward: "Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Bella: “''I’m really sorry about last night. It couldn't have been easy on you.” '''Edward:' “''Definitely won’t make my list of Top Ten favorite evenings.” '''Bella:' “''You have a list?” '''Edward:' “''All the nights I spent with you. Number one is when you said you’d marry me, Mrs. Cullen.” '''Bella: "''This is the 21st century. I always wanna hyphenate my name.-''"' Jacob: '"''You're Marrying Him?!" 'Bella: ''Jake I--........(To Edward)'You knew he was listening!'' '''Edward: ''He deserves to know.'' Bella: Jake, stop! Edward: Bella, let him-'' '''Bella': Don't! ---- Bella and Jacob kissing scene Bella: “''Jake, stop! Jake, please!” '''Jacob:' “''I'm done, I'm''' so''' done!” '''Bella:' “''What can I do?” '''Jacob:' “''You can't do anything... I can. By going out there and killing something!” '''Bella:' “''No! You're not thinking clearly, don't do that!” '''Jacob:' “''And maybe I'll get myself killed, and make it simple for you.” '''Bella:' “''No! Just, Jake... Stay.” '''Jacob:' “''Why? Give me one good reason.” '''Bella:' “''Because I don't wanna lose you!” '''Jacob:' “''That's not good enough...” '''Bella:' “''Because you're too important.” '''Jacob:' “''Still not good enough...” '''Bella:' “''Jacob! Kiss me. I'm asking you... to kiss me.” '''After they kiss' Jacob: “''That should have been our first kiss. I gotta go. I'll be back.” ---- The cafeteria scene '''Alice:' (To Edward, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Bella and Jasper) “''I've decided to throw a party!” '''Jasper:' (to Edward) “''Besides, how many times are we going to graduate high school?” '''Angela:' (To Edward, Jasper and Alice) “''A party? At your place?” '''Jessica:' (To Edward, Jasper and Alice) “''I've never seen your house.” '''Eric:' (To Jessica) “''No one has seen their house''” Edward: (To Alice) “''Another party Alice?” '''Alice:' (To Edward) “''It will be fun.” (Annoyed tone) '''Bella:' (To Alice) “''Yeah, that's what you said last time''” Alice: (Looks away as she sees a vision of Victoria) Bella: (Looking suspicious) ---- Emmett and Bella after Jacob kissed her Emmett: “''Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?” '''Bella:' “''No, I punched a werewolf in the face.” '''Emmett:' “''Badass. You'll be one tough little newborn.” '''Bella:' “''Tough enough to take you on.” ''[Rosalie stops reading paper, gets off couch& leaves because she's mad]' ---- Rosalie's and Bella's talk '''Rosalie:' “''Go blab to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn.” '''Bella:' “''Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much''” Rosalie: “''I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but...Bella I envy you''” Bella (surprised): “''What ? That's ridiculous''” Rosalie: “''No it's not...You have a choice; I didn't; none of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong.” ---- Rosalie's and Bella's talk 2 '''Rosalie:' “''I was a little theatrical back then. Things got better after I found Emmet. But we’ll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. It’s what I miss most, possibilities, of sitting on the front porch somewhere, Emmett gray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, hear their laughter.” '''Bella:' “''I understand that’s what you want. There’s nothing I’ve ever want more than Edward.” '''Rosalie:' “''You’re wrong again. After you’ve been changed, there’s one thing you’ll want more, one thing you’ll kill for...blood.” ---- Bella and the wolf pack '''Bella:' "Are you sure, this is a good idea? I'm a 'vampire girl', remember?" Embry: "Look who's back." Jared: "Whatup, Bella?" Bella: "Quil, you too?" Quil:: "Yep. Finally made the pack." Embry: “''I'm glad you're here Bella, maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive ''inner monologue.” Paul: (punching Jacob on the shoulder) “''I wish Bella would call!” '''Jared:' (eating a chicken leg) “''I wish Bella wouldn't ''call!” Embry: “''Maybe I should call Bella!” '''Quil:' “''Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!” all laugh, including Bella '''Jacob:' “''Alright, you can shut up now. approaches Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter.” '''Bella:' "Hey, I'm really sorry about your father." Leah: "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave."'' exits'' Jacob: "Fun, isn't she?" approaches with Sam Emily: "Bella. . . Hi." Bella: "Hey." Emily: "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Bella: "Yeah, same here."'' hug'' Jacob: "Sam, we good?" Sam: "We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon." laugh and go back in and Bella sees Leah leave in her wolf form ---- Edward and Bella at the meadow (last scene) Edward: “''August 13th?” '''Bella:' “''Yeah, it’s a month before my birthday. I don’t need to be another year older than you. Alice said she can put together a wedding by then.” '''Edward:' “''I’m sure she can but… there’s no rush.” '''Bella:' “''I’ve chosen my life — I want to start living it.” '''Edward:' “''And so, you’re gonna let Alice plan the whole thing? The dress, the reception, the guest list, I mean who knows who’s she gonna invite.” '''Bella:' “''Does it matter?” '''Edward:' “''Just tell me why are doing these?” '''Bella:' “''What, the wedding?” '''Edward:' “''No, you try to make everyone else happy. You’re already giving away too much.” '''Bella:' “''You’re wrong. This wasn’t a choice between you and Jacob. It was between who I should be and who I am. I’ve always felt out of step. Like, literally stumbling through my life. I’ve never felt normal because I’m not normal. And I don’t want to be. I had to face death and lose and pain in your world but I’ve also never felt stronger like more real, more myself, because it’s my world too. It’s where I belong.” '''Edward:' “''So, it’s not just about me?” '''Bella:' “''No. Sorry. I’ve made a mess figuring all this out but I want to do it right. I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible.” '''Edward:' “''Starting with a wedding.” '''Bella:' “''Actually something much more difficult first and maybe even more dangerous. We have to tell Charlie.” '''Edward:' “''It’s highly dangerous.” '''Bella:' “''It’s a good thing you’re bulletproof. I’m going to need that ring.” ---- After Alice had a vision at the graduation party '''Alice:' “''They'll Be here in Four days''” Carlisle: “''This could turn into a bloodbath''” Edward: “''Who's Behind it?” '''Alice:' “''I didn't see anyone I recognized... Maybe one?” '''Edward:' “''I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this.” '''Alice:' “''Whoever did this is staying out of the action.” '''Carlisle:' “''They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision.” '''Jasper:' “''Either way, the Army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town.” '''Jacob:' “''Hold up. What damn army?” '''Carlisle:' “''Newborns. Our Kind.” '''Embry:' “''What are they after?” '''Alice:' “''They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse.” '''Jacob:' “''They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?” '''Carlisle:' “''It means an ugly fight with lives lost.” '''Jacob:' “''Alright, we're in.” '''Bella:' “''No, you'll get yourself killed. No way!” '''Jacob:' “''I wasn't asking for permission.” '''Bella:' "Edward." Edward: "It means more protection for you." Carlisle:'' "Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understand?"'' Jacob: "As long as we get to kill ''some of the vampires."'' Carlisle: "Jasper?" Jasper: "They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge." Carlisle: "We'll need to coordinate." Bella: "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Carlisle: "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Jacob: ''"Right, name the time and place."'' Bella: "Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Jacob: "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy, look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" ---- Jasper's past Bella: “''Jasper? Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?” '''Jasper:' “''Well just your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive 'em crazy.” '''Bella:' “''Good, I'm glad.” ''begins to leave Bella: “''Hey. How do you know so much about this?” '''Jasper:' “''I didn't have the same. . .upbringing as my adopted ''siblings.”'' up his sleeves' '''Bella:' “''Those scars are like mine...” '''Jasper:' “''Battle scars.... All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the Newborns, but still... I never lost a fight.” '''Bella:' “''Hey, this... This happened during the Civil War?” '''Jasper:' “''I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, all without seeing any real battle.” '''Bella:' “''Until...” '''Jasper:' “''Till I met a certain immortal... Maria."'' comes up Jasper: “''You held out you hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope.” ''kiss ---- Sex-Talk between Bella and Charlie Charlie: “''Hey, you want a sandwich?” '''Bella:' “''No, I'm good.” '''Charlie:' “''Well, the sister I like''” Bella: “''Alice, yeah, she's great... Hey, dad... I was wondering... Why didn't you get re-married after mom?” '''Charlie:' “''Uh, I don't know... I guess I haven't met the right gal. scoffs Why?” '''Bella:' “''I don't know. I thought you just maybe gave up on the whole institution of it, of marriage... But do you think there's any value in it?” '''Charlie:' “''Yep. Yeah, marriage has value... when you're older, much older. Like your mother, uh, seemed to work out fine for her the second time around, later in life.” '''Bella:' “''Yeah, I guess.” '''Charlie:' “''I mean, you definitely don't want to have to get married cause you're not... um careful.” '''Bella:' “''... What?” '''Charlie:' “''You know what I'm talking about. There's...'' things that you need to think about if you're going to be... physically intimate...” Bella: “''Okay, Don't, don't have ‘the talk...’ please!” '''Charlie:' “''It's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you...” '''Bella:' “''I doubt that. And don't bother, 'cause mom beat you to the punch like ten years ago...” '''Charlie:' “''Well, you didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago.” '''Bella:' “''I'm sure things work...the same...way.” '''Charlie:' “''... Alright, so, you guys are taking precautions?” '''Bella:' “''Okay, dad, please just don't worry about...that. Edward is...old school.” '''Charlie:' “''Old School. Great. What's that? Like, code for something?” '''Bella:' “''Oh my God, Dad? I'm a virgin!” ''thumbs-up to Charlie Charlie: “''Ah, di-di-di-di, okay... glad we covered that.” '''Bella:' (Runs up the stairs) “''Me too.” '''Charlie:' (To himself) “''Virgin... I'm liking Edward a little more now...''” Category:Eclipse film Category:Quotes